<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School Spirit by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138107">School Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18 for Smuts Sake, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Dark Academia AU, Demons, Eventual Smut, Ghosts, Halloween Special, M/M, Spirits, Top Mark Fischbach, they're seniors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan was being sent to a boarding school, Otley Oaks Scholarly Institute, a boarding school far from his home in Maine. It was a place he thought he could hide from his past. But, the academy itself might prove itself to be the greater evil in the end. Thankfully, he makes a few friends with an afterschool club that's interested in the school's past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>School Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan took his typewriter out of its moving box and placed it on the old wooden desk. The entire room was dusty and smelled like old books. The bed was small with springs that weren't so forgiving. The lights were dimmed in the room, giving off a dull warm glow that did nothing to illuminate the dark dorm room. A large window was his only saving grace, the school's giant oak tree that sat on the front lawn on perfect display for Ethan. </p><p>"You really didn't pack anything, huh?" Andrew cut into his thoughts as he rolled in Ethan's last suitcase. His brothers long blonde hair was tied up and hidden under a hat after the headmistress gave him a dirty look for it. Andrew set the suitcase on his small bed before arching an eyebrow at Ethan. He had only packed three boxes and a suitcase full of pajamas and a few casual clothes to wear after classes. But, he didn't need to bring much thanks to the schools strict uniform policy. </p><p>"Nope. I didn't really need much..." Ethan replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>"You are staying the whole year, yknow?" Andrew laughed as he went to the window and examined the tree. Ethan watched him for a moment before joining him, wanting to stay close to someone he knew while he had the chance too. Once Andrew left he wouldn't have anyone. No one he knew for an entire year. </p><p>"Yeah...I know," Ethan said with a soft sigh. Andrew noticed the sigh and glanced over at him before he gave his younger brother a soft smile. </p><p>"Just until mom and dad find all of this out," He reassured, setting a hand on Ethan's shoulder. The brunette frowned a bit and looked down at the lawn, watching a group of teens trying to climb up the tree. Andrew patted his shoulder before going over to Ethan's bag and opening it. </p><p>The group of guys stopped climbing and looked up at the window, noticing Ethan in it. The brunette perked up a bit and waved softly at them, doing his best to give a friendly and warm smile. The group stared for a moment before bolting, running the absolute other way. Ethan's shoulders dropped along with his hand and he sighed before looking over at Andrew. Tensing up when he noticed his brother had taken out his stuffed animal. </p><p>"You seriously packed Spencer away with you?" Andrew snorted, examing the beat up dog plushie. Ethan went a dark red and rushed over to him, snatching the plush from his hands. </p><p>"M-Mom packed my bag!" He excused, quickly going over to his pillow and shoving it underneath it. Just in time too, as the headmistress appeared in the doorway suddenly. </p><p>"Ethan Nestor-Darling?" She called and the brunette jumped and spun around to face her. His cheeks still red as he straightened himself out. </p><p>"Yes?" He answered only to receive a stern look.</p><p>"Yes...ma'am?" He corrected hesitantly and stiffened up when Andrew let out a soft snort. The headmistress glanced over to his older brother before holding out a piece of paper to Ethan. </p><p>"Your schedule. Homeroom starts in ten, I expect you to be on time," Ms. Groth stated as Ethan took the paper from her. </p><p>"Uhm...thank you. I will, ma'am," He replied with a nod. The woman looked him over before nodding her head and swiftly exited the room. Andrew shut the door behind her and let out a snicker. </p><p>"What a stickler. You're gonna have fun here, huh?" Andrew asked as he took Ethan's blankets out from his suitcase and made up his bed for him. </p><p>"I don't understand why I had to go to a boarding school an hour away. I could have just transferred to another highschool nearby," Ethan huffed, opening up his schedule to take a peek at it. </p><p>"Eth...you know why we couldn't do that," Andrew said softly before he come over to him. The brunette just pouted more and didn't respond, noticing a music appreciation class was on his schedule as well. At least he could still sing...it wasn't his choir but it would have to do. </p><p>"Hey, I gotta go. But, I'll be staying in a hotel nearby for your first few nights. Just until Monday," Andrew reminded him, rubbing Ethan's arm with a grin. "Just in case this place gives you the spooks and you need your older brother to rescue you."</p><p>Ethan lightened up at that and gave him a warm smile, finally folding his schedule up again and looking up at his older brother. He didn't want to say goodbye just yet, but it was comforting that he'd be closeby if things didn't go well here. </p><p>"Thank you...I love you," Ethan hummed before tightly giving Andrew a hug. His brother paused before wrapping his arms around the smaller man, grinning as he gave him a tight squeeze. </p><p>"I love you too, bud. Now, promise me you'll try and make some friends?" Andrew asked as he let him go but held him at arms length.</p><p>Ethan rolled his eyes before giving his brother a look.</p><p>"When do I not?" He challenged and Andrew chuckled.</p><p>"You get all shy and antsy. I just don't want you to shut down...I mean...this is a new place. You can start over. Maybe make more than one friend here," He explained.</p><p>"Hey, Brian wasn't my only friend in Maine," Ethan huffed and Andrew gave him a knowing look.</p><p>"Promise me that by the weekend you'll have at least one friend?" Andrew asked.</p><p>"It's Wednesday!" Ethan argued.</p><p>"Promise me," Andrew laughed and Ethan rolled his eyes but smiled at his brother.</p><p>"Fine, I promise I'll give it a chance," He settled for and apparently so did his brother.</p><p>"That's my Ethan, let's get you to class," Andrew chirped. </p><p> </p><p>His homeroom was already full of boys and girls all wearing stiff looking uniforms that matched his. Only one seat was open in the front, so Ethan was forced to take his spot right next to the teachers desk. He set his books underneath his chair and glanced nervously around the room. Groups were already being made, a few eyes on him, curious to see the new kid. He quickly looked back at his desk and took out a pencil to mess with until the teacher entered the room. </p><p>"Goodmorning, children," A man greeted as he came into the room. He wore glasses and a warm looking cardigan, his posture absolutely perfect and not a wrinke out of place in his outfit. The class immediately quieted down and all took their seats as the man went up to the front.</p><p>"Good morning, Mr. Icarus," The class greeted. Ethan perked up a bit at the name, what a cool last name to have. The older man set his books down and picked up a clipboard before he glanced up, his eyes falling on Ethan. </p><p>"Ah, yes. We have a new student," Mr. Icarus stated before looking back at his paper. "Ethan Darling." </p><p>Ethan tensed up as he heard the kid directly behind him snort and a few other students snicker. He cleared his throat and raised his hand hesitantly. </p><p>"It's actually Nestor. Uhm...Ethan Nestor-Darling," Ethan corrected. That only made more snickers spread through the class and Ethan felt heat rise to his cheeks. </p><p>"My apologies, Mr. Nestor-Darling," Mr. Icarus corrected and set the clipboard down. "Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?"</p><p>The man apparently didn't care about the students laughing at him. But Ethan certainly did, he picked at his pencil and kept his eyes down. </p><p>"Uhm-" He started. </p><p>"Stand please," Mr. Icarus cut him off. Ethan felt the shake already begin in his legs. He cleared his throat and got up quickly, bumping the desk around a little too much and drawing more quiet laughs from some of the students. </p><p>"My name is Ethan...I'm from Cape Elizabath, Maine. I'm eighteen..." Ethan said, glancing around nervously. Most of the class looked amused by him, others looked sympathetic, and the rest didn't even look up at him. </p><p>"What do you like to do, Mr. Nestor-Darling?" Mr. Icarus prompted. Ethan desperately wanted to sit down and fade into oblivion. </p><p>"I...like to sing," Ethan replied softly. </p><p>"How <em>darling</em>," A kid from the back snorted out and Ethan shrank down a bit. </p><p>"It is. This school needs more singers," Mr. Icarus said and sent a look to the kid in the back. Ethan couldn't bring himself to see who mocked him, but he could feel the shake in his hands growing worse. </p><p>"You may sit down. Class, pull out your schedules so we may start on today's news," Mr. Icarus continued and Ethan dropped into his desk and hung his head. </p><p>It wasn't even first period and he had already made a TERRIBLE impression. He wanted to go back to his dorm and jump out the window and run to Andrew's hotel room. But, he couldn't give up just yet. He did promise Andrew he'd have a friend by the weekend. And he still had eight more class periods to go! Not everyone that went to his homeroom would be in his other classes. He still had a chance to make someone in this school his friend. </p><p>Ethan picked his head up and chippered up a bit, grabbing his pencil and following along with what the teacher was saying now. At least the best he could, he was mostly plotting ways to make friends. </p><p> </p><p>Turns out Ethan was in completely over his head. He quickly realized by lunchtime that everyone in the school had learned what happened during homeroom. The only thing that seemed to distract some of the kids was talk of some ghost sighting. Apparently a group of kids saw the ghost of some old student in the haunted dorm room. They even got a photo of it. Ethan was even more reluctant to sleep in this place. Maybe he could call Brian or someone until he fell asleep.</p><p>But, the ghost talk didn't keep the bullies away. Some kid even already threw a paper ball at his head. On the inside was his last name...well, only Darling was scribbled onto the paper. Ethan had just huffed and crumbled it up again, throwing it in the trash. It was a last name! What was so bad about the last name Darling? His lunch period was when he wanted to execute his brilliant plan. But, he had already made the entire lunchroom laugh thanks to some stupid paper ball.</p><p>Instead he settled for taking his lunch and eating in the bathroom all by himself. He couldn't even text Andrew thanks to the no phone outside the dorms policy. So he just sat in silence, nibbling on something that was too fancy for him to remember the name of. It wasn't even that good, it was making him miss the sloppy joes back at home. </p><p>"Tonight we're doing it?" A voice came from outside the stall as a group of guys entered the bathroom. </p><p>"I don't see why not," Someone with a thick Irish accent spoke. </p><p>"I mean...is it a full moon tonight?" A deep voice responded unsurely. Ethan's attention was grabbed at that and he peeked through the cracks of the stall, lifting his legs up so no one could see he was in there. </p><p>Directly in front of him was a young korean man, his hair black and fluffy and pushed to the side. His uniform wasn't on properly, the red tie completely missing and his dress shirt undone a bit. He was hot...really hot. It appeared the deep voice belonged to him as well. </p><p>"It is," Another voice came in, this one belonged to a heavier set man with glasses. </p><p>"So tonight we'll do it," The irishman declared. "I have my cameras and everything. Did you get the EMF, Mark?"</p><p>"I did," The handsome korean replied. So his name was Mark? He'd have to remember that...this was the first persons name he learned. And he could use that to make a friend. </p><p>"Then we'll get together after the sun goes down. That end of the dorms is always empty anyways," The Irishman continued on. "Bob and Wade, make sure you have the tasks all set and we're going to get this thing tonight."</p><p>"Whatever you say, boss," The first voice responded, a tall lanky man coming into view as the four of them moved around. </p><p>The entire group seemed very friendable...if Ethan could find out what they're doing tonight. Then he had a for sure ticket into making not one...but four friends!</p><p>"Yeah, it's been three months of trying to hunt this thing down. Why today?" Mark asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the sink. </p><p>"Because kids saw him standing in the window today," The Irishman replied energetically. </p><p>"Yeah, people claim that all the time," Mark snorted. "It was probably just the janitor."</p><p>"It was a pale kid wearing our school uniform. Tyler has a photo," The first voice put in. </p><p>"Bullshit he does," Mark responded, giving the tall lanky man a suspicious look. </p><p>"Let's go ask him to see it. He took it this morning!" The man defended. </p><p>"Fine...if it's actually some kid we go tonight. If it's not we wait until the 31st," Mark responded and followed the lanky man out. Ethan watched the rest of them leave before he shoved the rest of his lunch into his mouth and scurried out. So, they were ghost hunters? He felt a bit of excitement go through him. He absolutely loved ghost hunting. And, they talked about using cameras. Maybe he could help them with his knowledge of film! That could be his way in. </p><p>Ethan tried to calm himself down as he threw his things away and rushed out of the bathroom. He needed to find out where this ghost dorm was, maybe he could end up at the same place as the group of guys. Impress them with his knowledge and save his school year</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>